ordofabulafandomcom-20200215-history
Adora/History
History Erika de’Rege, twin sister to Caelyn, daughter of Edurne and Kaiser. Erika, the beautiful ballerina with pure white hair and blue eyes, the kind, the pure of heart. A princess in all respects, one of twelve. This girl never had a chance to live her life - no, this opportunity was ripped from her in the moment she was born, taken as if her life was insignificant, stolen before the future ever had a chance from happen. Adora de’Rege, the renamed miracle child - recovering from a life threatening illness everyone in the kingdom had thought would kill her. Adora, the bright, outwardly cheerful girl with violet eyes and pink hair. The stranger in a borrowed body, the beloved by all but herself. This girl never had a chance to live a happy life. the voice she would hear in her head struggled against her tooth and bone. It did not want to share - it wanted to have. Surely, someone who was so weak could not keep hold so tightly? Yet she did, Adora struggled against her demon at every turn. For a happiness she had already become so disenchanted with at such a young age she fought, smiled throughout her pain, pretended the aching in her head wasn’t even there. This spirit, Genia, Vorigan, was bitter towards her resistance at first. It would wonder why someone so small and meager could hold on so desperately, would fight for her happiness with such an admirable determination that slowly, the creature found itself admiring the girl more and more, finding a love growing within its blackheart. A desire for her happiness to be found… under its own conditions. Vorigan would give the girl time, periods where it would remain silent in her mind. Adora found this peace only alone, though. The demon had no interest in her fraternizing with the others. It bitterly reminded her that the bond shared between two humans was only temporary, that in the end everyone would betray her. Each time she would find her time in the company of another, the demon would fill her mind with anger, bitterness. Its thoughts would rage against her own in a sweeping ire unmatched by anything she could produce on her own. Still, Adora fought. They make me happy, give me comfort, bring me joy. She would retort, and even as Vorigan’s bitter thoughts invaded her mind, Adora would offer a smile, a hug, a cheerful joke. The child would fight, and the demon would stew. In other periods of time, Vorigan was inconsolable. What set off the demon’s fury changed each time, perhaps it was a look she gave another, perhaps it was a moment she had shared with a sister, perhaps it was a decision that had nearly risked her life. Once these emotions sat for too long, when the scales were tipped and Adora’s comfort was outweighed by Vorigan’s rage, it would take over. Cruel, merciless, hateful. The demon would do with Adora’s body as it pleased, stopping nowhere short on torture, venomous speech charged with hate, the small, lithe body weak and meager but enough for the demon to use. It hurt, physically, emotionally. Red eyes filled with hate would replace violet ones filled with love. A black heart would replace one so kind. Her sisters were the only ones whom she could trust to know her secret. Twelve, powerful in their own ways, hearts pure and happy in their own ways. From their parents they bitterly fought to keep her secret safe, and when the demon inflicted them with wounds, lashings unable to be hidden, Adora would treat them. But her parents soon began to reveal what they were hiding, different murmurs from within the castle, servants sent to spy on the unusually quiet sisters, clothing being sent back with blood on the sleeves raising eyebrows all around. So she was kept away. Adora was too sick to go to come to dinner. Too sick to meet suitors. Look how well Caelyn’s growing while she’s not anymore. Something has to be wrong with her. Lock and key, the girl would insist. Keep me away from the others. Don’t let maids into my rooms. I don’t need them to see me for the monster I have become. Every night, Edurne would pass her absent daughter’s door, heart heavy and full of longing. The king and queen were no fools. Their daughters were plotting, it was evident. They would employ men to sneak into their daughter’s room. If they could return, tell her parents of the conditions, the king would reward them greatly. These men never returned. But the mistake did not end there. Surely, a girl would bow to her mother. Surely, surely Edurne could draw her back to reason. She would come in, enter the room while the other girls slept. Perhaps she would only see her daughter sleep. Perhaps that was all she needed. When she entered, Adora was not asleep. Legs crossed, hands folded into her lap as the girl would breath, in, out. Concentrating, focusing. As the woman approached she was startled, woken out of her relaxed state, and the demon jumped. As her body hit the floor, Adora was returned, teardrops mixing with the blood on her hands. That night she would flee, never to see so many of her loved ones again. Other places in the world she would travel, make connections, grow too close, and flee before the demon killed again. Always, though, it would harm, break people down without second fault. Again, Adora would clean the wounds, tend to those broken at her hands. She became the devil, sent to strike them down from the ground they stood. She became their angel, sent to bring them back to life. Again and again, the vicious cycle could continue. Until Wonderland. A home for people the same as her, a palace that was a cage. At first, there was happiness. She could fight her demon. She could find happiness. Then the world began to shift, happiness grew into fear, into sadness. Her heart, which she could pretend so bitterly, was whole, would break more and more each day. This despair would control her life, turn her into a cool, unfeeling person, until the visit of Madder Red. ”How about a trade?” The voice would offer. ”This ruined book that you would carry with you for so long when it’s given you nothing but misfortune. Trade it to me and I will fulfill your dreams.” '' Very little thinking went into her decision. ''“Yes.” she whispered. Broken, timid, beaten down. This exchange, so short, so simple, would begin her life in Fabula. And perhaps, though unintentionally, the fox who thought he could so brazenly lie to her would eventually be forced to make good on his promise. To fulfill her dreams. Plot Wonderland = |-| Birth Arc = ... Spawn of Desperation ... In an attempt to soothe the beast Adora embraces Madder Red, hoping to reach his heart by reminding him of their love. Instead of the hoped result the foxes curse begins to take over the tiny girl, swallowing her inside the black desperation oozing from her lover, who out of his selfishness wishes to put both of them to their final rest. Before the couple can be devoured however Fendel throws herself towards her friend, pulling her away from the muzzle and begging Madder Red to release her. As her rescue threatens to fail, Fendel reveals herself as the deity Colette, Akaneiro's old friend. In confusion and shock the beast releases Adora, who eventually receives her lovers returned feelings once human again. ... After Fendel returns the world to its original beauty, Adora becomes one of the missing allies of the group, with her status unknown to this point. |-| Main Arc = '- Beauty From Pain -' ... '- Shelter -' ... References }} Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History